The Stirring
by Charlie Snow
Summary: Hey! This is my first fic of 'The Giver'! It focuses on one of Jonas' stirrings. There's some suggestive dialouge. But,I think it's pretty good, I hope you do too!And custimize your window, so the words fit! R+R please!!! Thanks!


Disclaimer:

I did not write **The Giver.** The story is belongs to the wonderful Lois Lowry. The idea is mine though.

AN: Please have an open mind, when reviewing this. Some people might feel I disrespect the book, by developing the sexual side to Jonas and company. I also wrote this in a way Lois Lowry  might've written it, if she wrote more about a story. However ,it is my originality and my technique of writing too ; ). This is also a dream—_Italics_ mean are thoughts, well ya'll know the deal. Remember to Jonas this is a stirring, to the audience, it is a dream. Please READ & REVIEW!

 The Stirring

            _The Giver told me of this place._ Jonas looked around. Now, that the Giver had given him enough   memories, he knew what this place was. There was a mass of land, spreading out. The land looked like the color. . . . . . . . _tan!_  And surrounding this land was water. Beautiful, turquoise water. _Water, the gift many unfortunate humans longed for Elsewhere._ And then he saw, he saw sunshine. The warmth of the sun. One of his favorite memories, that he received from the Giver. Yes, he knew this place. _ The Beach._

            It seemed that Jonas was the only being, that stood on this beach. He was wrong. As he looked around and embraced the view. It made him happy. He saw seagulls soar sharply near the water. _Ocean, the more appropriate word. _He watched the waves of the ocean dance about. Sometimes growing large and other times growing small. He decided to sit down and absorb it all. _If only, the others could feel this. This pleasure, this bliss. If only…._

            Jonas realizing his memory of music, thought it be appropriate for a humming of a tune. He did not know what he was humming. Not worrying if it was out of tune, not worrying if it was a real song. He listened to himself, it was like the memory he was given. How great it was to live a memory.  He continued to hum to himself, until he stopped and fell into a slumber….

                                                *           *           *           *           *

            Jonas awoke from his sleep. His eyes slowly opening. _What is this?!_ He fluttered his eyes again. His body jerked up. _That is not who I think it is…is it?_ He looked at this figure, next to him. This person now moved to face Jonas, as he sat up, she sat up. She was familiar to Jonas' eyes. Yes, he knew now. It was _Fiona._

            "Hello, Jonas," she said softly and sweetly.

            "Fiona, is that you? What are you doing here? Do you know where you are?" Jonas asked frantically,   

             unsure of the sudden change.

            "Yes, silly. It's me. I am at a beach. I came to find you."

            Jonas very surprised by her answer then asked bewilderedly, "you came to find _me?"_

She nodded very quickly and smiled at him. Jonas looked at her for a moment. _She is so beautiful. Her long, red hair. Like…like…the flames that brew in a freshly made fire. Her skin, so pale, yet silk._ Jonas realized how he was feeling. He felt guilty for looking at his female friend like this, but he enjoyed it and did not want it to stop. He looked down more at her body. _Odd, she's wearing a…swimming outfit,  I think. And a pair of shorts._ Before, Jonas knew color, it wouldn't have been an issue that her skin was exposed. But now, he knew color. He knew skin. Part of her chest was exposed and the skin just below the middle of her thighs was exposed. Only in memories he was given, had he seen the likes of this forbidden female. It reminded him of his stirrings. He remembered that longing feeling, the feeling of wanting it. _I want it bad._

            Fiona was still looking at Jonas. Not exactly staring at him, just looking at him with simple eyes. Jonas peered back at her. Looking into her eyes. _Her eyes, they are…green. No-no, what is that color?? Green, but there is another color. Oh yes, blue! Fiona has greenish-blue eyes._ He looked at her body again, scanning it completely, not with hungry, threatening eyes. Scanning her body, more with eyes of fascination. After he looked at her, he took a moment to look at himself. _What?!! _Jonas not aware of his current wardrobe, quickly clasped his hands over his exposed skin. His upper torso was completely bare. And he too, was wearing shorts. Feeling very nude, he tried to not to turn red in front of Fiona. "Jonas, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

            "Fiona?! I'm, I'm half-naked!"

            "Oh," she said with no expression, but then with great concern, "Oh! I'll turn away then. I'm sorry."

            And she quickly shifted her body the other way and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Jonas. I didn't mean to make you fell uncomfortable." Jonas looked at her. Even though her current position restricted him from seeing her expression, he knew she felt shameful. Jonas gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly.

            "Fiona, I accept your apology. But, it's ok now." And then Jonas did something unexpected. He stood up and ran. He ran into the ocean. "Fiona! Come on, let's play!" he shouted joyfully. And Fiona, too stood up and started toward the ocean. The rest of the day Jonas and Fiona happily played games in the blue ocean. They played without being told what to do by Recreation directors or Speakers. They were free to enjoy.

                                                *           *           *           *           *

            The sunset was approaching, so Jonas and Fiona decided to stop playing and go back to the beach to rest. Jonas asked Fiona several times if she could see the sky, if she could feel the warmth of the sun fading, if she could see the enormous sun setting below the Earth. She replied with a simple nod. Jonas did not know if she was telling the truth though. He was just happy to know that she was there with him, experiencing one of life's great pleasures. So, they're they were sitting cross legged on the cool sand again. For a time, it was just silence. They seemed to be inhaling the essence of the beach. Jonas hoped Fiona would remember this. Jonas would, it was now a memory he personally had. He wouldn't need the Giver to give him this memory! At that moment, Fiona turned to face Jonas. "Jonas, what happens when we go back home? We won't get punished, will we?" she asked apprehensively.

            "No. We won't go back home. Let us just stay here and we can return home later."

            She looked at him oddly and displayed a weak smile. Jonas was not looking at her though. He was looking toward the ocean, once again watching the waves dance. "It's beautiful…" he turned to look at her face this time, "like you.." Once again, Fiona smiled this time with more enthusiasmn. _Oooh, her smile. I want to touch her and caress her. I must!_ Unexpectedly, Jonas did. His hand moved towards Fiona's face. Fiona watched carefully at was he was trying to do. Jonas' hand met a strand of Fiona's fiery red hair, he flicked it out of her face. Fiona smiled, yet she had a puzzled look in her eyes. Jonas proceeded and started to stroke her hair. Ever so smoothly, careful not to scare her. _Her hair smells so delightful._ He stopped stroking her hair and just stared at her again. She shyly lowered her head and flashed a smile of embarrasement and innocence. Then Jonas, took his hand again and this time he caught her chin, to raise her head. _This feels good, it feels like that moment. The moment when two beings look at each other and feel love. A kiss…that's what we need._ Fiona could feel the awkward silence between herself and Jonas. _Okay, it's now or never .I'm going to do it!_ "Jona-," but Fiona was cut off by flesh touching her lips. Jonas had kissed her on the lips. _I did it! I did it!_ Fiona pulled away. The kiss lasted but a few seconds, to Jonas it lasted forever. He looked at her reaction. Fiona didn't look upset or surprised. . . she actually looked like she enjoyed it.

            "I'm sorry, I should not have done tha—"

            "Jonas, do it again."

            "Whaaat!?!"

            "Kiss me, do it again Jonas. I liked it."

            "I liked it too. Okay, ready?"

            So, Jonas leaned in towards Fiona's face again and kissed her. This time the kiss was more passionate and Jonas could feel Fiona trying to kiss him, too._ Wow, this is amazing. _ They continued to kiss each other. The two kissed for what it seemed an hour, but it was only about ten minutes. They even got to the point where Jonas put his arms around Fiona and kissed harder. Finally, Fiona pulled away. She smiled with a smile Jonas had never seen before. It was a smile of hunger, of yearning, of sinful desire. And Jonas could tell she wanted more. He wanted more, according to the Giver _hormones_ at his age were raging and ready to burst.  _I got that feeling down there…hormones._ Fiona gave Jonas a quick peck on his lips. That caught his attention. He then did something, he had no intention of doing. All he knew was that his lips were know devouring her neck. It was like something in a memory that the Giver gave him. The memory of sex. _SEX!?!?_ Immediately Jonas stopped kissing Fiona's neck. "Wha-what? Why'd you stop? I really liked that!" she said disappointingly.

            "Because Fiona. . . . . . . because it's enough for now. We can do more…later. Yes, later." He hated saying those words. He couldn't believe he had just rejected his and her desires. He could still feel that aching below. How bad he wished to end it. _But, no! No, I can't…it's going to far I suppose._ "I'm sorry Fiona," Jonas said also in a dissappointing tone lowering his head.

            "I think…I am sorry to…"

            Fiona then looked at the sky. She saw the sun was practically set and the night sky was falling in.

"Jonas, it's getting dark. **_Now_**_, _should we go home?" she asked with a bit of anxiety. _She didn't just say what I think she said?! So she can see the colors! She must be able to feel too!_

            "Fiona! Is it getting dark?"

            "Yes silly, isn't that what I just said?"

            "Yes, yes you did! What does the sky look like to you?"

            "Huh? Jonas??…The sky? Well, it uhh looks like a blue darker than the sea. Like black and blue, yet  

             just a hint of orange." _Ahh yes, she knows!_

            "And how do you feel? There is no warmth from the sun now, so how do you feel?"

            "Actually Jonas, I think I am cold."

            Jonas thought of her answer. _She is cold. I am cold. It is turning into night and she knows this. We must get warm._ And when Jonas thought of this, he put his arm around Fiona's shoulder and slowly pulled her down with his own body. There they lay on the sand,body to body. Fiona wriggled her body closer to Jonas' and laid her head on his chest. She whispered, "I'm warm now Jonas. Thank you." And she tilted her head up to look at him. Jonas' looked tired, but happy. Jonas looked back at her too, she was smiling again. This time there was a passion in her eyes.

            "I'm warm now too," Jonas muttered. He wrapped his arms around Fiona's body tighter and held her close. Yes, they _were_ warm now. They were safe in each others arms. And their eyes started to close, at slumber was overtaking their bodies. Calmly, Fiona nudged her body even closer to Jonas and she wrapped her arm around his side. They were as one. Together at last. _I love you, Fiona._

"I love you too, Jonas," and Fiona fell fast asleep after she said those words. Jonas, startled by her words, just quietly leaned down and kissed her on her head. Then he too, fell fast asleep.

                                                                           ~FIN~

Ok so how'd you like it? Please review this story, it's my first real fanfic that I've submitted and I would love to hear your feedback about this. Constructive criticism is welcome, but not favored ; ) And I'd also like to say, this whole idea came to me one night so I stayed up really late to write most of it. I finally finished it, that's why it may seem a bit short/rushed. Anyways….REVIEW!!! Thank you! REVIEW!! Don't just sit their review!! LOL, or just say hi…at least tell you read my story, I'd love to hear that!

Thanks. Charlie & Snow

©Kia a.k.a Charlie & Snow 


End file.
